iPod Shuffle: Natan
by OfficiallyWhelmedSpitfire
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge. drabble/prompt/ficlets. Whatever you wanna call 'em. T for paranoia. Don't own 'em. Wish I did.


_Outside Looking In-Jordan Pruitt_

Dan watched her through the window.

Sure, she was always calling him "peasant", and she was annoying and mean, and a Cobra.

But she was beautiful.

And she actually talked to him.

And like he was smart, at that.

Like he mattered.

But he wasn't in her world of the rich, even if he was a millionaire from The Hunt.

And she didn't know what it was like to only have a few friends.

She didn't know him.

* * *

><p><em>Boy Like You-Ke$ha featuring Ashley Tisdale<em>

Natalie…

What was she, Natalie Kabra supposed to do with a guy like Dan Cahill?

He was geeky. And a little weird. HE COLLECTED GRAVE RUBBINGS!

But he was cute.

And he was interesting.

And he cared about her. Not just want she wore and that her parents were rich.

In fact, he once detested her for it.

* * *

><p><em>Misery Love My Company-Three Days Grace<em>

Dan could control this. This feeling.

He could control it, really he could. He wasn't crazy.

Okay, maybe a little.

But he didn't need her there.

He wasn't exactly alone anyways.

The darkness in him was still there.

The misery loved to eat him right up.

And he didn't mind feeding it.

He didn't need her. HE DIDN'T!

He wasn't afraid of the dark place.

She had been. But only because she'd thought him better than to have such a disturbing dark side.

They'd each had a dark side.

And their dark sides had made them perfect.

They were broken.

Only whole when together.

* * *

><p><em>With Me-All Ends (Sonic music XD)<em>

Dan knew the world would end someday.

He just didn't think it'd be today.

And by the hands of someone he loved.

Natalie was there, lightning and rain and fear.

She'd become her mother in ways she'd feared.

Dan had wanted to help her.

He had a choice.

He could turn, run away.

Or he could save her from the darkness she'd shielded from him even when he'd exposed his to her.

He ran to her, grabbing her, kissing her, trying to convince her the only way he knew how that she was better than this.

When he needed air he backed away. Looked in to those sweet, honey-colored eyes.

And his face drooped.

She looked horrified, angry, anguished.

None of the emotions he thought he'd see.

He looked again, he saw a fight. The sweet Natalie Kabra was trying to breakthrough.

* * *

><p><em>Impossible-(Originally by Shontelle) Nightcore Version<em>

Natalie had always been told to be careful with love. She did her best, avoiding it at all turns.

Until Dan, she supposed.

Dan was strong in ways she wasn't.

And then she learned the truth.

He'd never cared that way.

He'd only ever wanted…

Her?

What?

A possible happy ending?

Psyche!

It was impossible.

And now she was broken and hurt and she could believe Dan Arthur Cahill of all people had done this to her.

How had this happened?

Maybe she wasn't careful enough?

That was it. She wasn't careful enough.

She should have resisted more, shouldn't have dove in head first.

She should've told him no.

* * *

><p><em>Follow Me-Sega Sound Studio (MORE SONIC XD)<em>

She smiled up at him. All she wanted was for him to follow her.

Or the other way around.

She wanted the best for Dan.

And sure, she daydreamed about him, and her, and them. And the idea of them together gave her goosebumps. And all she had to do was think of him to cheer up.

She'd been searching for him, when she saw him just across the park. And before she knew it he'd swept her up into his arms, held her close, and ran them off.

They'd both been pretty wary after the whole Vesper thing.

And he must've seen something bad to of reacted so quickly.

She just held tight and enjoyed the ride.

And once he put her down, she laughed, grabbed his hand, and ran off, pulling him after her.

"Just follow me!" she called to him.

And he did.

* * *

><p><em>F***in Perfect-(originally by P!nk) Travis Garland<em>

Dan knew what she was feeling.

Natalie was in love.

And it wasn't him.

Even after he'd cheated and broken her and Dan had been there.

He'd warned her.

He wanted to make her feel better.

Because to him she was so damn perfect.

And then he'd found out she'd found some other girl's clothes at his house.

Dan would put her back together if it killed him.

"He's not even cool, Nat. You deserve better."

"But maybe I don't. I was horrible. This is Karma, Daniel."

"Nat, he's a douchebag."

She sighs, "I know."

"I'd erase him for you if I could, Natalie."

And Dan kissed her.

She was perfect and she deserved better, The Hunt be damned! She'd been a horrible kid, sure.

But she was perfect now.

* * *

><p><em>Stereo Hearts-(Originally by Gym Class Heroes) Nightcore Version<em>

"My heart's a stereo…"

Natalie's head shot up at the sound of Dan singing.

"Kidding. I won't make you deaf." He informed her, coming over and sitting next to her on the grass, under the tree.

"I don't know that song." she informed him.

Dan smirked and produced his smartphone, "Then allow me to show you."

He tapped a few icons and then searched a few things and found what he was looking for.

It showed a video of him singing the very song.

"I'll take your hand and hold it closer to mine. Thought love was dead but now you're changing my miiind."

The video wound down and Natalie pecked Dan's lips.

* * *

><p><em>Bad Boy (Techno)-Cascada<em>

Natalie's stone-cold heart broke.

Dan turned back around.

Her heart thumped with life and longing and before she knew it she and Dan were a tangle of limbs and breathless kisses and passion.

She wouldn't need him after tonight.

But maybe he'd need her, and that'd be good enough for both of them.

So there they were, heavily breathing, Dan promising things he would never keep, so she thought.

She thought he was showing her how weak she was.

Dan was just trying to show her how strong he was now.

And how, if he was tossed away like some last season scarf he wouldn't mind. Because at least he could have her for one night. One night when she was just his.

* * *

><p><em>Words I Couldn't Say-Rascal Flatts<em>

Dan wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

Natalie stepped down the stairs.

Who could believe they were going to a normal prom after all the hecticness they'd been through?

"You look beautiful."

"Good. I spent a fortune on this dress."

Dan smiled and took her hand.

Ian almost insisted on taking pictures until Amy pulled him off and away.

Dan didn't want to know what she was planning on doing.

He took her out to the limo.

The words were on the tip of her tongue. But she pressed her lips to his instead of saying them.

He couldn't say them either.

Those three words that could make the night glorious or crash and burn it before it even got off the ground.

They kissed for a while, not void of passion or emotions, but it was just busywork.

She said it first, they broke apart and she said it.

"I love you, Daniel Cahill."

He gulped.

"Uh."

_Say it you idiot!_

"I love you too, Nat." he flashed a grin before kissing her again.


End file.
